


Patton

by heatrock (thegreenery)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/heatrock
Summary: Another version of Rebel Rebel Chapter 6. The only difference is that this one doesn't have the daddy kink elements of the original.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, hand jobs, cursing, fingering, safeword mentions

Thomas wakes up to pressure behind his eyes and nausea curling in his gut. He slowly blinks his eyes open, the darkness of the room helping to soothe his headache somewhat. As his eyes adjust, Thomas realizes that he doesn’t recognize where he is. He sits up with a start but collapses back down with a pained groan as the pain in his skull sharpens.

“Hey there, kiddo, don’t sit up yet, ok?” A soft, somewhat familiar voice drifts across the room as a figure steps closer. Thomas swallows his pain and fear and tries his best to speak around the dryness of his mouth.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

The figure stops walking and leans down a little towards Thomas. He can make out a tanned face with soft features, round glasses resting on rosy cheeks, and a halo of blonde curls. The man gestures towards himself. “My name is Patton.” He then gestures to the room, and Thomas notices that he keeps his voice low. “This is the Imagination. You fainted on the doorstep. Don’t you remember?”

“I-I….” He does remember. He had started panicking and then...nothing. Patton...that name sounds familiar. Thomas vaguely remembers a nickname mentioned a few weeks back. “Patton...Pat?”

Patton nods, a small grin brightening his face and soothing the remaining fear in Thomas’ chest. “Yep! That’s me. And you’re Thomas, right?”

Thomas starts to nod but stops when the pain spikes again. He winces and coughs out a weak affirmative.

“Logan and Virgil and the twins told me all about you, kiddo! Honestly, I’ve wanted to meet you for a while.” Patton giggles, and Thomas’ heart swells with the beauty of the sound. “Here, I got you some water.” Patton holds a water bottle up and Thomas takes it gratefully. When he finishes drinking, Patton offers to help him sit up and Thomas relents. “That was a pretty nasty panic attack, huh?” Panic attack….

Thomas cringes as memory of what led him here resurfaces. “I’m...I’m sorry, Patton, I shouldn’t be here, I-”

Patton holds up a hand, his worry evident in the wrinkles around his eyes. “I don’t know what happened between you and my boys, but they miss you.” The playful tone in his voice is gone, replaced with an almost paternal disappointment. “You make them happy, Thomas. It can be difficult for them to open up - for separate, private reasons - but you broke their walls down so darn fast.” The disappointment fades, and what could be hope or pity softens his features once more. “Don’t take that for granted. At least talk to them, ok?”

Thomas nods before he can fully process what Patton has said. The man smiles, bright and soft, and Thomas’ chest warms at the sight. Patton has a soothing presence and Thomas, for whatever reason, knows that he’s safe here. There’s no judgment, no anger, just acceptance and patience.

The contented, comfortable feeling is akin to the one he feels in Virgil or Logan’s rooms, wrapped up in one or both of their arms. The feeling shocks the rest of the panic out of Thomas’ system and allows him to fully look at Patton for the first time.

His sky blue polo hangs comfortably over his slightly pudgy frame and a grey cardigan wraps around his broad shoulders. The cuffs of his khaki pants are rolled up, his feet clad in fuzzy socks with puppies on them. Thomas smiles at that, then focuses on swallowing his blush as Patton giggles.

“You really are gorgeous when you smile.” Patton’s voice grows just a touch deeper, bringing more heat to Thomas’ face. “Virgil and Logan went on and on about it, but I didn’t really believe them. Now, though,” Patton slowly lifts a large hand to cup Thomas’ cheek, the softness of his skin raising goosebumps on Thomas’ arms as he shivers. Patton giggles again, the sound somehow sly while remaining mostly innocent. “Now I see how right they were.” Patton drops his hand and Thomas almost whines at the loss of touch. He tries not to think about how that small gesture was the most intimate physical contact he’s had with anyone in weeks. 

“I, uh...thank you.” Thomas’ voice is weak. “I’ll talk to them. Are they here?”

Patton shakes his head. “Nah, Virgil’s on shift at the cafe and Logan’s at a lecture.” Patton makes a face at the word ‘lecture,’ but Thomas is too distracted to notice.

He remembers the astronomy classes that Logan had been so excited about attending. He also remembers the starting date of the class being the week prior, and his heart drops when he realizes he missed such a big part of his friend’s life. Patton notices the drop in Thomas’ mood and lifts his hand to his shoulder this time. Thomas leans eagerly into the touch, too desperate for comfort to worry about shame anymore.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up, kiddo. You had your own demons to take care of. They understand! Just make it up to them, stay until they come back. You could hang out with me while we wait!” Patton’s grin is so soft and genuine that it coaxes a smile out of Thomas. 

Would it be that bad to spend time with Patton? He seems nice enough, and Thomas has been curious as to who else is employed by the Prince twins. 

“Sure. What do you want to do?”

The blush on Patton’s cheeks darkens a little and he drops his hand from Thomas’ shoulder. “Well, I have an idea.” Patton’s baby blue eyes sparkle with something less-than-innocent. “But first, how are you feeling?”

Thomas ignores the flutters of heat in his chest. “A lot better, thank you. How did you know how to help me?”

Patton shrugs. “Oh! Don’t worry about it, kiddo! Some of us get panic attacks, some of us get migraines. When you live with these kiddos for as long as I have, you pick up on some things.” He giggles, but there’s a bit of a sad sound to it as if Patton isn’t being entirely truthful. Thomas decides to let it be for now. “My room is the farthest from the living room, so it’s also the quietest. I didn’t want to wake you up before you were ready.”

Thomas nods. “Really, thank you, Patton. You don’t even know me and you’ve already helped me so much.”

Patton’s blush darkens to a deep scarlet and he looks away. “Aw shucks. Don’t mention it. I feel like I know you already from all Virgil and Logan have said about you.” He glances up at Thomas through his lashes, eyes wide and soft behind circular glasses. 

Thomas’ breath catches in his chest at the look. “O-oh? What have they said?”

Patton bites down on his lip a little, feigning shyness, and Thomas can feel his cock twitching with faint interest. 

“Oh, nothing much, just that…” Patton’s gaze turns a little dark. “You know how to take orders and look beautiful while doing it.”

Oh.

Fuck.

Thomas’ pulse quickens, his face warming. He swallows. “That’s certainly, uh, kind of them to say.”

Patton giggles, the sound strikingly innocent for such a suddenly domineering figure. “Well, are they wrong?”

Thomas slowly shakes his head. He knows where Patton is going with this, and he can’t say he’s against it. This isn’t where he thought today would go but if he’s being honest, sex with Patton doesn’t sound so bad. 

Patton smirks, eyes glinting with the same danger that Thomas remembers seeing in Virgil’s eyes. “Good. Do you know your colors, baby?” Oh, fuck, that pet name does something to Thomas. He nods, his words completely gone for the moment. The sheer joy on Patton’s face brings a smile to Thomas’ own, heat pooling heavier in his crotch. Patton takes one of Thomas’ hands in his own and kisses his knuckles, still smiling. “Good boy, Thomas. You’re my good boy now.”

Thomas nods, suddenly overcome with the intense desire to remain Patton’s good boy, whatever that means for the future. “Yes, Patton.”

Patton hums, kissing Thomas’ palm. “Good boy. Remember, we don’t have to do anything today if you don’t want.”

Thomas nods again. “I know. I want to. Please?” Thomas can’t keep the breathiness from his voice and is glad he didn’t try to when Patton’s eyes widen in glee.

“Please what, love? Use your words.”

“Please…” Please what, indeed. Thomas looks Patton over once more, eyes tracing down soft curves and plump lips and large hands and he suddenly realises that he needs those hands inside of him now. “Please touch me, Patton, I want to feel you.”

Patton nods, grinning. “Sounds good, baby. Just relax and let me take care of you, ok?” Patton doesn’t wait for a response. He slips his hands underneath Thomas’ thighs and manhandles him until he’s laying down again, soft brown hair spread in a halo on Patton’s baby blue pillows. Thick fingers hook over the waistband of Thomas’ pants and tug down until his jeans are on the floor and Patton’s leaning above him and oh fuck he’s so pretty like this and then soft lips are on his and Thomas melts into a puddle, his hands coming up to flatten on Patton’s thick chest. 

The kiss is soft but deep, their lips fitting comfortably as they move together. Patton doesn’t rush, trailing his knuckles over Thomas’ sides slowly as he explores his body. He brings his hands down to grip Thomas’ thighs and begins to massage his fingers into the soft flesh, drawing low moans from the man beneath him. 

Thomas’ body is alight with heat, but it’s a heat unlike the kind he’s experienced before. This is slow, achingly slow, and soft. Less hot and more warm. Patton takes his time worshipping Thomas’ thighs and only changes his movements when the low moans become slightly breathy whines. Patton pulls back from the kiss, biting down lightly on Thomas’ bottom lip and dragging it a little with him.

“Pa-Patton please, please touch me.” Thomas doesn’t think to speak, to beg. The words just spill from his kiss-bruised lips, followed by gasping breaths of arousal mixed with embarrassment. 

Patton, also breathing hard, only smiles without stopping his relentless massaging of Thomas’ inner thighs. “Touch you where? Use your words, baby.”

Thomas whines, shame dissipating without acknowledgement. “My cock, Patton. Please? Please-” Thomas’ begging is cut off by a loud moan when one of Patton’s hands slips up to palm Thomas’ aching cock through his boxers. The rough slide of fabric against his sensitive skin is too much and not enough and his back arches with the force of it.

“Is that good, honey?” Patton’s voice is husky but bright. He’s enjoying this immensely.

Thomas shakes his head. “N-not enough, Pat. Want your hands on me, please.”

“But dear,” Patton cooes, “My hands are on you.”

“Patton!” Thomas puts all of his frustration into the whine. “Please, I can’t...I can’t…”

Luckily, Patton takes mercy on him. He chuckles, the low sound making Thomas’ hair stand on end. “Alright, baby, I won’t tease you anymore today. I want you to have fun, after all.” He tugs off Thomas’ boxers, which earns him a grateful whine.

“Thank you, Patton, thank you.”

Thomas doesn’t know when his eyes closed, but he’s opening them when Patton takes a moment too long to touch him again. He gasps at the sight of Patton dribbling lube onto his fingers - he isn’t sure where the bottle came from or how he didn’t hear it uncapped, but he isn’t in the right headspace to ponder such things - and watching Thomas with a soft grin. It’s only a second before Patton’s hand is again on Thomas’ cock, his large fingers now wrapping around his length and squeezing and pulling on all the right places. Patton’s other hand - also wet with lube - is positioned between Thomas’ ass cheeks.

High, breathy whines of ‘yes’ and ‘Patton’ and ‘thank you’ punctuate each twist of Patton’s hand. Just as he presses the pad of his thumb against Thomas’ slit, his other thumb slips inside of his hole. Thomas moans louder, back arching off the bed at the heat and the stretch and the slow softness with which Patton is wrecking him.

This sex is different than with either of the others.

Logan is exact, almost clinical with how quickly he can take Thomas apart and leave him a gasping, floundering mess. Virgil is rough and hard and hot, pounding Thomas into a haze of orgasms and slight soreness that only makes him harder later. This is something else. 

It’s slow. Thomas can feel the pleasure building inside of him, warmth lighting his nerves with baby blue fire. He drifts, enveloping himself in the plush haze of Patton.

More fingers are added, stretching Thomas wider and wider until he feels he might burst. Patton’s fingers massage at Thomas’ prostate, mirroring how he had worshipped his thighs. Thomas bucks his hips into Patton’s hand, and Patton lets him. Only two more thrusts and Thomas is begging to cum.

“Please, please, let me cum, Patton! Please-”

“You can cum, love. Let me hear you.”

Then Thomas is cumming over Patton’s hand, the intensity of his orgasm whiting out his vision and forcing his head back as he screams. 

He comes down as slowly as he had been built up. When Thomas fully comes to again, Patton is cleaning him with a warm cloth, a tiny smile lifting his red lips. Thomas notices the blush on his plump cheeks and can’t help but smile, too.

“Thanks, Pat. That was...amazing.”

Patton looks up from where he’s wiping Thomas down, joy widening his eyes. “Oh? I...thank you, Thomas.” His grin grows. “I really enjoyed that.”

Thomas relaxes back into the pillows, warmth overtaking him again. Only, this heat isn’t sexual in nature. It’s something else, something that Thomas is learning he needs to keep close and never let go. Never again.

“Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love bear!Patton so much


End file.
